Rainy Day
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Wil meets Rath, and fun ensues. WilxRath along with others.


I don't own Fire Emblem...!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

'Rainy,' Wil thought as he stepped out of the classroom. He hadn't expected it to rain like this, and he had to walk home! His fellow students were all driving off in their cars, sheltered from the menacing droplets, as the parking lot emptied. After a mere 10 minutes, all of the students had deserted the school, excited at the chance to rush into the weekend after a long winter Friday.

Wil could've started his long trek across the city to his modest apartment at any time he wished, but he dreaded braving the howling wind and blankets of rain.

'The morning weather report didn't say it would be stormy!' Wil recalled. He began to think of the essay he had to write over the weekend, and all of the spoiled kids who were driven home, with loving parents who paid for their utility costs. The brunette grew bitter when he thought of all the things he sacrificed when he ran from home in a reckless attempt at freedom. Although his parents still deposited an allowance into his bank account monthly, life was still a challenge when living alone. Especially being 16.

Wil found himself yelling for no reason. He threw his backpack to the ground and ran from the shelter of the overhang. He jumped in a growing puddle of rainwater, splashing water tainted with dirt all over his jeans. He spun around in the pounding rain and kicked around in the flooded pavement. After yelling for one last time, Wil stood in the rain, breathing heavily and soaked to the bone.

Startled at his own actions, Wil ran back under the overhang, and put his backpack on again. His hair was wet after his short conquest in the puddle, dripping down his back. Wil heard a soft chuckle from behind him, and whipped his head around, causing drops of water to go flying. Leaning against a wall, he found a tall boy with a bandana.

"Guess you saw that. Hehe I'm not really sure why I did it myself! I suppose I was just angry about some things and had to let off some steam! One of those unpredictable things, you know? Hey I don't recognize your face! Are you new here? I'm Wil. What's your name?"

"Rath," the quiet boy mumbled.

"Rath, huh! Cool name! If you ever got in a fight or something, you could be like 'Taste my wrath!' Get it?! Because Rath and wrath are homophobes, oh I mean homophones! Whoops! Although you might be a homophobe...are you?" Wil asked.

"No. Are you gay?" Rath seemed slightly amused by the talkative boy.

"Super!! I'm kind of known for it. People don't hate me though, but some of them steer clear of me! That might just be because I'm so weird though. But don't worry, I still have lots of friends! Its surprising how many people don't actually care! Why, are you?" Wil became interested.

"Possibly. I haven't thought about it," Rath responded.

"Oooh, we call that bisexual. Whatev, its good to meet you Rath! I'm Wil!" Wil extended his hand towards Rath's.

"You already told me your name," Rath muttered. He took Wil's hand, but was soon flung into a complex string of hand and feet movements he didn't recognize.

"Wh...What was that?" Rath's eyes slightly widened at Wil's beefed up version of the handshake. The energetic boy slung his hands behind his head, laughing.

"I don't know! It just kind of happened. I guess it can be our secret handshake, okay?" Wil winked mischievously.

"Could you...teach me?"

"No problemo! Ready to witness some skills, Rath?!" Wil yelled as he slapped Rath's hand, spun around, kicked their ankles, with a variety of other movements.

* * *

"Sooo...Rath!? Aren't you getting picked up, like, ever? It's been almost half an hour," Wil reminded.

"I was supposed to, but my parents are somewhat...neglecting. What about you?" Rath turned towards Wil in curiosity.

"Oh that sucks. Me? I live alone. I should be walking home, but I don't have an umbrella!" Wil gestured towards the storm, which had no signs of lettting up.

"I...have an umbrella," Rath pulled a green umbrella from his backpack. Wil stared at the device as if Jesus used it himself.

"Rathhh..." Wil looked at his new friend dangerously, "Wanna share!? Pleeasse!? We can go to my place!"

"Sure," Rath shrugged.

"Really!? Okay I live pretty close."

'But there aren't many neighborhoods near the highschool, except for...those really cheap apartments,' Rath thought.

* * *

Sure enough, the two arrived at an apartment building that was...antique.

"Hah! Betcha thought places like this were only in the movies!" Wil laughed. A dog barked wildly and a loud sound was heard from inside, similar to a gunshot. But it couldn't be...right?

After a ride through an elevator that looked as though it could plummet to the ground at any given moment, the two arrived at Wil's apartment.

"Welcome! To Chateau Ghetto! You can drop your stuff over there," Wil pointed to a nearby corner of the tiny room.

The carpet appeared to have been white, perhaps a millennium ago, but it was now covered in dirt and drink stains. The apartment was all one big room, with a separate space for the kitchen. The mini kitchen was in a small square that inhabited the upper left corner of the room. It had a few outdated appliances and peeling linoleum floors. The rest of the space was the living room, which had an old couch that appeared to be bought at a yard sale, and Wil's 'bedroom', which was separated by a wooden screen from the rest of the apartment. The bedroom had a lamp, a desk, and a futon. The living room had the detestable couch and an old T.V. that stood on a deteriorating dresser. Other name pieces include the small dresser for all of Wil's clothing, and various posters of Britney Spears, Madonna, and Justin Timberlake spread throughout the walls. The apartment noticeably lacked a closet and a bathroom.

Rath was somewhat shocked at the condition of Wil's dwellings, but the boy seemed content with it.

"Where do you...use the bathroom?" Rath could not help but be curious. Wil chuckled.

"There's a bathroom on every floor that the tenants share. I can do everything over there, but the showers can't exceed 5 minutes in the morning. People usually take 10 minutes anyway, though. If I wake up later than 6:00, then I end up waiting around 45 minutes for everyone else. Because most people here have to go to work at like 7," Wil explained, seemingly okay with poverty.

"May I ask...why you live alone?" Rath said quietly.

"Uh huh! When I was 15, I ended up running away from home with my friend Dan. Things got a little complicated and we were separated. I took whatever trains I could, and ended up seeing this building here. My parents are still pissed at me, but they took care of paperwork and still send me money. I came here with 1324.67 dollars and a suitcase with the bare necessities," Wil answered.

"I wouldn't guess all that from looking at you," Rath stared at Wil in surprise.

"Heehee, yeah. But just because I'm super poor doesn't mean I can't look okay, right?! I spend a lot of money on clothes...its a bit irresponsible," Wil confessed.

"Anyway! When did you move here? Where are you from?" Wil asked, changing the subject.

"Um, I've lived here since I was born. I have 3 classes with you..." Rath seemed slightly embarrasssed.

"No! Shut up! I'm so sorry! Wait seriously!? Which classes?!" Wil was shocked.

"English, Trigonometry, and P.E." Rath answered.

"Oh my god really?! Oh no if you have P.E. with me that means you've seen how bad at sports I am! How embarrassing!" Wil seemed unhappy.

"You seem fine to me. You're pretty fast, and you were good at the archery unit," Rath consoled Wil.

"Aw thanks. Ugh I'm hungry from all this talking! Would you like something?" Wil opened the cabinet in his kitchen. The contents of the cabinet was primarily Cup-o-Noodles, Spaghetti-O's, and instant soup. Rath snorted.

"Hey! I like to live frugally, okay?!" Wil pretended to be angry.

"Anyway, looks like I don't have much to offer here. Wanna go somewhere for food? I can pay if its for cheap," Wil smiled, "How bout Mickey-D's or somethin?"

"That's fine," Rath responded. The two were about to walk out the door when it suddenly slammed open and a shrill voice was heard.

"WIILLLL!! MY POOR CHILD!! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO SURVIVE WITHOUT DIVINE SERRA FOR A WHOLE HOUR AND A HALF!!" Serra yelled.

She was wearing pigtails with pink dyed hair, with a pink sequined top and a purple mini skirt. She was surprised at the presence of Rath.

"Hey what's Rath doing over at your house, Wil? You skank! I can't believe you were off having a good time! I thought you were lonely, so I rushed over here after my mani-pedi! I almost got raped by some meth addict in the parking lot! I had to knee him in the crotch!" Serra yelled. The other two couldn't help but giggle.

"We were both hanging around school for a while, so I took him here. I can't believe you knew about Rath, Serra! I just learned that he was in 3 of my classes today!

Serra gave him a weird look, "That's kinda clueless of you. Its hard to keep everyone updated on the gossip as actively as I! 'Tis a charitable duty that I have taken up! Its because you crush on Eliwood so helplessly that you don't notice anyone else! Oh one sec, my phone's ringing!" Serra pulled out her pink sidekick that was encrusted with rhinestones and answered her call in the hallway, Wil glaring at her from behind.

"What's she doing here?" Rath asked, disturbed.

"Lots of people just come and go here. At least two people a day just drop in unannounced. Its really fun! And I'm hardly ever alone! Serra may seem spoiled and crazy, but she's super sweet! She's one of my best friends!" Wil giggled.

"Wil, darling! My sweeties need me at the mall! I trust Rath over here can keep you entertained?" Serra smiled as she elbowed Wil in the side.

"Ugh Serra, I'm gonna knock you into next week!" Wil chased after the cackling girl.

"Oh shit! Some homeless guy is trying to steal my car!!" Serra looked out the window, "I've gotta hurry, dears! Have fun!" Serra blew them a kiss as she ran out the door. After a couple seconds they looked down at the parking lot to see Serra screaming at an old man, throwing her shoe at him. She then drove off in her beloved Mercedes.

"What a crazy cat. Okay you wanna go now? Oh one sec, my phones ringing!" Wil answered it.

"Sain? What's up ya fool? Kent's fave flower? Why would I know that? Oh yeah, his birthday? You want me to ask him? Then how am I supposed to know, you gypsy!? Aren't flowers kinda gay? Oh you do? Well good luck! Ask Florina, her mom's a florist, he might've gone there before. Kay, ciao biatch!" Wil hung up.

"Sorry, Sain needed advice on Kent's birthday. I guess he's been into him this whole time. They were very close, even for best friends. Whatev," Wil smiled.

"Kay, let's go. McDonalds it is! I want a milkshake like no other!!" Wil pumped his fist in the air as he jumped out into the hallway. Unfortunately, Wil hit a black form in his excitement. It was Jaffar.

"Jaffar! My super neighbor! What's the story, morning glory?!" Wil yelled, a bit nervous.

"..." Jaffar walked away.

"Coolness! Laters!" Wil gave a scared smile as the goth boy entered the haunted elevator. Rath and Wil finally embarked on their fast food adventure.

* * *

While sharing a large fry in a booth at McDonalds with Wil holding both ends of the conversation as usual, he suddenly perked his head up and waved some people over. It was Florina, Farina, and Fiora.

"Hey guys! Rath this is Florina, Farina, and Fiora. Their mom is a florist. Isn't that cute?! Anyway they're the hottest sisters to walk this earth," Wil was high fiving Farina, who he was closest with. After talking for a bit, Florina and Fiora walked over to the counter to order.

"Farina, aren't you gonna get anything?" Wil asked.

"Nah! I'm having a steamy dinner date with Dart later!" Farina laughed.

"For reals? I never thought that you'd tame that wild child. Although you're pretty wild yourself, so maybe you didn't," Wil giggled.

"Pretty much. I do get him to pay for everything though. Hehe. I just stopped here on the way cause my lame sisters are hungry," Farina explained.

"I thought you guys were at the mall with Serra and everybody?" Wil inquired.

"We were. Serra's in her car with Lyn, Hector, and Oswin," said Farina.

"Eew. Both couples? I bet they're all making out! Gross!" Wil made a puke face.

"Hah! No, they're saving up for the movie tonight. Oh my god, you guys _have _to come! You can pay for my ticket! Although Dart should cause he's meeting us there," Farina said excitedly.

"You're all seeing a movie?! We're so there! That's okay, right Rath?" Rath nodded at Wil, "What movies are you guys seeing?"

"Prom Night, that thriller," Farina answered.

"OH! R-Really?" Wil said nervously. Without realizing it, he had grabbed Rath's knee and clutched it hardly in fear. This caused Rath to feel aroused. Oops.

"Why, you nervous?! You can chicken out if you want and just spend the night with your boyfriend over there. But trust me, everyone will be having fun without you that way..." Farina taunted Wil, knowing how to manipulate him.

"Yeah right! I'm so coming its not even funny! Are you guys going there right now?" Wil asked.

"Yeah. The movie's at 5:45. We chose the earlier one because some of us are going to dinner after. Me and Dart, along with Serra and Oswin and Lyn and Hector," Farina told them, "You can ride with Serra, but one of you'll have to double buckle."

"Me and Rath can!" Wil said a little too excitedly, "cause um, Hector's a big guy." Farina gave him a suspicious look.

"Sure...okay looks like my sisters are done so let's go!"

* * *

The group arrived at the movie theater, Wil and Florina terrified.

"Thank gawd you guys picked up little Wil at McDonalds! I was gonna invite him anyway!" Serra glomped Wil, "But jesus is it raining up in here or what?! Thanks for holding the umbrella Oswinnn," Serra whispered seductively to her older boyfriend.

"Where's our youthful little Nino at?" Wil asked.

"Off with Jaffar. What a waste. I don't know why she always has to hang out with him, instead of him hanging out with us! People think we're so mean! We're not! Whatever. Hector is not having him after he messed with Leila that one time," Hector growled in acknowledgment.

"Let's go get tickets! And no one buy theater food! It's a waste of money!" Lyn ordered, Farina nodding her head, being the bargain queen of the group.

* * *

In the theater, everyone sat in the back row.

From left to the right aisle, it was Hector, Lyn, Florina, Fiora, Farina, Dart, Oswin, Serra, Wil, and Rath.

Before the movie started, Wil had to share his news, "Hey guys! Did you know that Kent and Sain were totally into each other?!"

They all gave him incredulous looks, "Wil, this is not news," Oswin said.

"My honey's right, its been like that forever! Sain is just gonna initiate something finally!" Serra nodded.

"Didn't they kiss at the party where Serra spiked the drinks without telling anyone?" Fiora asked.

"That's right, my dear! And boy did I do us a favor! That's how Farina and Dart got together finally!" Serra reminded.

"Oh my god that was the best! Farina, I need to see you drunk again. Its the best. Ever." Wil laughed.

"Please don't make me relive that. Making out with Louise is not my proudest moment. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Louise, but still..." Farina looked ashamed.

"I sure didn't mind," Dart said, earning a smack from his girlfriend.

"Whatever. Its too bad Kent and Sain didn't come! They would've been fun to watch!" Serra grinned.

"But it would've been even worse for Fiora and Florina," Wil reminded. Everyone stared at the-

"Only single people! Only people that aren't with a date!!" Serra screamed and pointed, causing other audience members to turn around and stare at Serra, with some guys whispering about picking up the two cute girls.

"Me and Rath aren't a couple, Serra!" Wil yelled, causing more people to stare. This only earned snorts from the group, and a blush from Rath. Wil was about to protest some more, but the lights dimmed and the previews started.

* * *

During the movie, whenever there was a scary moment, Wil would cling onto Rath as if he would be flung into a tornado if he didn't. This made Rath slightly embarrassed. Wil dug his head into Rath's chest and whimpered at every single slightly alarming point in the movie. Wil couldn't help it, because he was so deathly afraid of scary movies. Rath pulled up the armrest so Wil could be closer to him. With Wil being super afraid, Rath was at a loss for what to do to help. Hesitant, Rath slowly put his arm around Wil, earning a surprised look from Wil and a smirk from Serra. Wil then leaned into his embrace until the movie ended and the lights went on.

Outside the theater, everyone hung around the overhang for a bit to discuss the movie and future plans.

"Willl...you wanna come to dinner with the couples? Fiora and Florina are welcome too!" Serra invited.

"Oh but I was hanging out with Rath before this, so I think I'll stay with him," Wil declined.

"Yeah that's what I meant. A group dinner for couples! And Florina and Fiora. Cause you and Rath are a couple..." Serra smiled.

"We are not! Stop freaking out Rath!" Wil hit Serra's shoulder, causing her to latch onto her college student boyfriend in fake pain.

"I...don't mind," Rath said from behind Wil.

"Oh! Rath! Are you sure?! You can't let Serra pressure you!" Wil asked worriedly.

"She isn't. I'd like to go to dinner with you," Rath gave a small smile, one that was reserved for Wil. Everyone was alarmed at the affection between the new friends.

"O-Oh! Of course! Dinner is...is good! With you! And thanks for...the movie," Wil blushed. Rath nodded his head.

"What happened?" asked Lyn, who was at the other side of the seating formation.

"They were all over each other," Serra smirked, making Wil slap her arm, "What?! Its true! Whatev! Lets go to dinner!"

* * *

At the long dinner table, everyone sat across their respective date, Florina and Fiora following suite. The code for these dinners in the group was to have individual conversations with your date, and only to talk with other couples if it was getting quiet. Farina and Dart talked about bargain hunting, Serra and Oswin talked about Oswin's college, and Florina and Fiora talked about classes with Lyn and Hector. This left Rath and Wil to an awkward silence.

"Umm, Rath? Did you mean it when you said that you...wanted to have dinner as a couple?" Wil blushed.

"Yes. I enjoy being around you for some reason," Rath stated simply.

"Oh! So does that mean...I mean its only been one day!" Wil stuttered.

"But doesn't it feel as though its been a lifetime?" Rath leaned into Wil's gaze.

"Yes! I don't know why it feels like that! Anyway, so do you want to try a relationship for now? We can get to know each other better," Wil suggested.

"I'd like that, but maybe we could keep it a secr--" Rath started.

"Ahem! Attention, group! Me and Rath are going to try a relationship for now!" Wil announced. They all cheered and clapped. Serra smiled, hitting Rath on the back, perhaps with ulterior motive.

"Give him an STD and I'll slap you so hard your ancestors feel it!" Serra threatened in a cheery voice through a smile.

"Serra!" Wil yelled, embarrassed and shocked.

* * *

The End! Look folks, I realize this is no fine literature here. I really felt like writing something that would make me smile, so here it is.

The way Wil talks is exactly how I talk in this story. Same with Serra and my bff.

I haven't seen Prom Night yet, I just chose the most recent thriller movie.

Please Please Please Please Please REVIEWWWW!!

Love ya!

* * *


End file.
